


Las cosas nunca son cómo nos las imaginamos

by Liarian



Series: Escala de Kinsey [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hacía años que no pensaba en ello.</p>
<p>No recuerda casi nada de esos meses. Antes de Pearl Harbor, de las trincheras, de los Comandos, de Zola. De Peggy. Lo único que recuerda vívidamente es a Bucky, inconsciente en el suelo. El asfalto cubierto de sangre. La sirena de la ambulancia. Y a él, sentado junto a la cama del hospital, rezando, desesperado.</p>
<p>Después vino la guerra, los intentos para alistarse, Capitán América, las giras, Hydra y encontrar a Bucky en aquella mesa de operaciones. Viéndolo allí, con la mirada perdida, la piel de un color enfermizo y la ropa sucia colgando en su cuerpo maltrecho, había sido consciente de cuan cerca había estado de volver a perderlo. Bucky estaba vivo. Estaba bien. Y todo el drama de esos meses confusos ya no parecía tan importante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las cosas nunca son cómo nos las imaginamos

                         La taza del café de ayer sigue sobre la mesa auxiliar. Hay cercos blanquecinos ensuciando el cristal. Hace tiempo que ha dado por imposible que Bucky vaya a denigrarse a usar un posavasos. Un envoltorio de Twix asoma entre los cojines del sofá. A saber cuánto tiempo lleva ahí… Al menos podría no dejar las botas en medio del comedor. No sería tanto pedir. Se le escapa un suspiro al tirarlas a la habitación pequeña. Prefiere no prestar mucha atención a la cama por hacer o a los montones de ropa por el suelo. Está seguro de que alguna de esa ropa salió ayer de la lavadora.

–¿Buck? ¿Puedes vaciar el lavaplatos?– grita desde el cuarto al oír el chirriar de la puerta. Al asomarse, ve la bolsa de papel con el logo de la panadería de la esquina sobre la barra americana. –¿Cómo ha ido?

Bucky está mirando la cafetera como si conociera todos los secretos del mundo. Sin apartar la vista de la fuente de la eterna  cafeína, el hombre se encoge de hombros. Las greñas le caen sobre los ojos y le ensombrecen la expresión.

–Ha ido– contesta indiferente. –¿Café?– Bucky lo mira fijamente, apartándose el pelo de la cara. No puede evitar fijarse en las diferencias: en la sombra de barba permanente y en las patas de gallo. Las arrugas de expresión le han endurecido el rostro. Lo ha echado de menos. Sentado en la barra de la cocina, cree estar soñando. 

–Steve, ¿estás bien?

Chafardeando dentro de la bolsa, ignora la pregunta y saca los dos bagels de cereales. A veces envidia a Natasha y su cara de póquer. Distraído, empieza a picotear las semillas de uno de los bollos mientras Bucky sirve dos americanos tamaño XXL.

–¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre bicho?– sentados uno frente al otro, el moreno se queda mirando el panecillo desfigurado. 

–¿Todo bien con Samson?– la taza le mantiene las manos ocupadas y lejos del bagel. Es su cuarta sesión y ya ha durado tres más que con los dos psicólogos anteriores. 

–Aún no lo he mandado a la mierda. Todo un logro, visto lo visto.– Bucky sonríe satisfecho –Para ser un loquero, no está mal.

Se quedan callados. No cree que Bucky sea consciente de que está golpeando la pata del taburete con el talón. El hombre se ha quedado mirando la taza de café, sin llegar a probarlo. No es tan distinto a  _ antes _ .

–Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea, ¿verdad?– pregunta con un hilo de voz. Quiere saber de qué ha hablado con Samson, pero no está seguro de que tenga derecho. 

Bucky asiente, pero sigue sin decir nada. Siempre han sido dos testarudos incorregibles y parece que eso tampoco ha cambiado.

Steve mira el bagel entero y su pobre desgracia picoteada. Estaría bien untarlos con philadelphia o quizás hacerlos de jamón y queso pero la nevera queda demasiado lejos.

–¡Eh! ¡Deja mi bagel!– Bucky lo señala con el dedo. –Steve, ni se te ocurra

Lo engulle en dos bocados y se relame los dedos. Bucky se lo tiene merecido por dejar las botas en cualquier parte. Sonríe satisfecho al alargar la mano para coger el otro panecillo.

–¡Steve! ¿Sabes la cola que he hecho por ellos?– rebufa indignado pero tampoco se esfuerza demasiado en pelearlo. Con un gesto de cabeza, Bucky vuelve a esconderse tras los mechones grasientos. Tamborilea los dedos contra el mármol.

–¿Buck?– se incorpora un poco e intenta apartarle el pelo de la cara. El otro hombre se aparta, como si el contacto fuera a quemarle.

–En el Helicarrier no sabía quién eras. Como el puño de Hydra iba a cambiar la historia. Me creí sus mentiras y pensaba– Se mira las manos. –Pero no

–Ei, ei– el taburete chirría contra el suelo. –Bucky, sea lo que sea, no pasa nada– Bucky parece un gato asustado, preparado para saltar a los ojos a la mínima.

–¡No! ¡Sí que pasa! ¡Claro que pasa, Steve!– las manos han empezado a temblarle y ronda por la cocina como un león enjaulado –Pasaba entonces y pasa ahora. ¡Estoy mal de la cabeza!

–Buck– intenta interrumpirlo pero el otro no le presta ninguna atención. –¡Bucky! No. A tu cabeza no le pasa nada, ¿vale?

–¡Te di una paliza porque estaba asustado!– grita desesperado –¡Te partí la boca y ni siquiera tengo la excusa de Hydra para justificarlo!

–Oh.– Hacía años que no pensaba en ello. Se deja caer sobre el  taburete en el que hasta hace un momento estaba sentado Bucky. –Nunca llegamos a hablar, ¿sabes?

No recuerda casi nada de esos meses. Antes de Pearl Harbor, de las trincheras, de los Comandos, de Zola. De Peggy. Tras la muerte de su madre, una niebla espesa parecía cubrirlo todo. Lo único que recuerda vívidamente es a Bucky, inconsciente en el suelo. El asfalto cubierto de sangre. La sirena de la ambulancia. Y a él, sentado junto a la cama del hospital, rezando, desesperado.

Después vino la guerra, los intentos para alistarse, Capitán América, las giras, Hydra y encontrar a Bucky en aquella mesa de operaciones. Viéndolo allí, con la mirada perdida, la piel de un color enfermizo y la ropa sucia colgando en su cuerpo maltrecho, había sido consciente de cuan cerca había estado de volver a perderlo. Bucky estaba vivo. Estaba bien. Y todo el drama de esos meses confusos ya no parecía tan importante.

–No había nada de lo que hablar.– Bucky aparta la vista. Quieto, en medio de la cocina, ¿tiembla?. –Tu mejor amigo es un puto marica, Steve. Fin de la historia.

–¿Qué?–lo oye claramente, pero es como si su cerebro se hubiera olvidado de  cómo procesar los sonidos.

–Marica, Steve. Marica.– el hombre hace aspavientos con los brazos –Incluso tú tienes que saber lo que es eso.

–No. Sí. ¿Eh?– sus neuronas parecen estar desertándolo cada vez que abre la boca –¿Pero qué? No

–No, ¿qué?– Bucky salta a la defensiva. –¿Te crees que me gusta ser así? ¿Qué un día me levanté por la mañana y decidí ser un puto maricón de mierda?

–Buck, yo– nota el mármol de la barra clavándose contra su espalda. –Bucky, ¿qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?– pregunta aturdido.

–¡Que estaba enamorado de ti, idiota!– y por la cara que pone, está claro que eso no era algo que quisiera confesar –Mierda.

No le entra en la cabeza. ¿Cómo alguien podía querer al pequeño Steve Rogers? Era una rata escuálida con cincuenta mil dolencias que lo iban a acabar arrastrando a la tumba antes de cumplir los treinta. Un ser patético y lamentable. Lleno de rabia y con una boca demasiado grande para su propio bien.

 

Sentado a oscuras en la sala de estar, se distrae siguiendo los tics del segundero. Faltan escasos minutos para la medianoche y Bucky aún no ha vuelto. Sigue en estado de shock y sólo hace que darle vueltas a lo mismo. Su última conversación no podía haber terminado peor. Aún no puede concebirlo. Bucky es gay.

El sonido de la llave en el cerrojo lo saca de su estupor. No acaba de creerse que haya vuelto, no las tenía todas consigo.

–Sigues despierto– al encender las luces, Bucky parece sorprendido de verlo.

–Creías que te odiaría– tras muchas vueltas, es la única conclusión a la que ha conseguido llegar.

–Temía muchas cosas, Steve.– El hombre suspira al quitarse el abrigo. Hay colgadores perfectamente funcionales, pero lo deja en el respaldo de una de las sillas. Sentándose junto a él, añade –Que me odiaras no era una de ellas.

–Entonces no lo entiendo.– Se hunde en el sofá y se queda mirando al techo. –¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Hubiese estado ahí para ti. Quizá no– nota como le sube el calor a las mejillas –Quizá no para  _ eso _ pero para todo lo demás. Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes?

–Es complicado.– Bucky suspira con la mirada clavada en su boca –Tal y cómo éramos. Y lo que decía la gente.– Nota la mano de Bucky en su rodilla –Durante mucho tiempo pensé que si no lo reconocía acabaría desapareciendo. Me esforcé mucho en no ser– Bucky frunce el ceño señalándose a sí mismo –esto. Sólo quería ser normal. Y no lo sé. Si nadie lo sabía era como si no fuera real.

–Buck, lo normal hace tiempo que no va con nosotros– agotado, se deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Bucky–y no eres un puto maricón de mierda. No pienso permitir que nadie menosprecie de esa manera a mi mejor amigo. Ni siquiera tú– dice reincorporándose e impostando su voz de Capitán América.

–Roger, Rogers– con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, Bucky se levanta y se despide con el saludo militar –Buenas noches, Steve– y, dubitativo, añade –gracias.


End file.
